1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector provided with a cover for substantially covering an opening of a receptacle for a mating connector housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art male connector housing is provided with a receptacle for accommodating a female connector housing and has a plurality of male terminal fittings assembled inside with the leading ends projecting into the receptacle. The prior art female connector housing is configured and dimensioned to be fit into the receptacle and has a plurality of female terminal fittings corresponding to the male terminal fittings assembled inside. When the female connector housing is fitted into the receptacle of the male connector housing, the female and male terminal fittings are brought into contact with each other, thereby establishing an electrical connection.
EP-A-0 777 301 shows a prior art connector having a double-lock cover, which is pivotally mounted on the connector housing and is to be closed when a mating connector is fitted in a connector receptacle provided in the connector housing. However, the above referenced prior art double-lock cover is biased by a biasing means in a direction to open the connector receptacle thus allowing the entrance of dust and/or external matter into the connector receptacle.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to reduce a risk of malfunction or impairment of the connector by the entrance of dust and/or external matter when the cover is in its rest position.